U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,748, which is owned by the assignee of the present application, discloses an enclosure assembly for splice connections between telecommunication cables. The enclosure of the prior patent includes base and cover members that are releasably interconnected by an annular clamp that is separate from such members and has arcuate sections that undergo pivotal movement relative to each other. Connection of the cover and base members of the enclosure to each other requires that the telecommunication craftsperson first pivot the clamp sections away from each other, then move them and a separate sealing ring into encircling relationship with adjacent end portions of the base and cover members, and then tighten the clamp by rotating a threaded fastener extending through lugs of the clamp. Separation of the cover and base members from each other requires a reverse sequence of the foregoing steps. Retention of the cables within generally U-shaped strain relief members associated with the patented enclosure also requires that the craftsperson secure retainer strips over the open sides of the strain relief members.